russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Global IBC
These are the list of programs broadcast by Global IBC. Current programming 'Weekday drama' * Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang (2020-present) * Computer Man (2019-present) * Janella in Wonderland (2014 (IBC and Global IBC), re-run: 2016-present (Global IBC)) * Julie Vega (2019-present) * Noli Me Tangere (produced by Cultural Center of the Philippines: 1992 restored version, re-run: 2013-2014 (IBC), re-run: 2013-present (Global IBC)) 'Weekend drama' * Joe D'Mango Love Notes (2014-present) 'Sports' * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017-2019 (IBC), 2017-present (Global IBC)) * NBA on IBC (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011-present (IBC), 2011-present (Global IBC)) * ONE Championship (2013-2016, 2019-present, under ATC Sports) * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011-present (IBC), 2011-present (Global IBC)) *''WNBA on IBC'' (1997-2001, 2015-present from June to October (IBC), 2015-present June to October (Global IBC)) 'Comedy' * Iskul Bukol ''(1978–1990, 2017–present (IBC), 2017–present (Global IBC)) * ''Sic O'Clock News (1987-1990, 2019-present (IBC), 2017-present (Global IBC)) * T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show (1981-1989, 2012–present (IBC), 2012–present (Global IBC)) 'Entertainment news' * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present) 'Game shows' * Battle of the Brains (2018-present) * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (2000-2002, 2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) 'Reality shows' * Married at First Sight (2020-present) * Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (season 3) (2020-present) * Talent ng Bayan (2018-present) 'Infotainment' * A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan (June 12, 2012 (IBC), re-run: 2012-present (Global IBC)) * Chinatown TV (produced by Horizon of the Sun Communications Incorporated, 2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * Cooltura (2011-2015, 2018-present) * ITravel Pinas (2019-present) * Japan Japan 47 (2018-present) * Travel and Trade (2001-2003, 2014 (IBC), re-run: 2011-present) * Travel Time (1986–1991, 2019-present (IBC), re-run: 2011-2019; 2019-present Global IBC)) 'Archival' *''Retro TV'' (2003-2004–present (IBC), re-run: 2011–present (Global IBC)) 'News' * Express Balita (1998–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * Express Balita Weekend (2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * Headline 13 (1989-1992, 1997-1998, 2019-present (IBC), 2019-present (Global IBC)) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014–present (IBC), 2014–present (Global IBC)) * Oh My Gising! (2019-present) * Tutok 13 (2019-present) 'Children's shows' * KapinoyLand (2012-present) * Talents Academy (2019-present) 'Current affairs' * Bitag Live (2019-present) * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012–present, 2013–present (IBC), 2011, 2012–present (IBC)) * Crime Desk (2019-present) * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2018-present) * Forum ni Randy (2013-present) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013-present) * Lingkod Kaibigan (2016-present) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2016-present (IBC), 2011-2012, 2016-present (Global IBC)) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (2019-present) * Veronica Files (2019-present) 'Religious shows' * El Shaddai (1992–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * Feast TV (2020-present) * Kerygma TV (2011-2016, 2019-present) * Power to Unite with Elvira (2010-2011, 2017-2018, 2019-present (IBC), 2017-2018, 2019-present (Global IBC)) * SM Megamall TV Healing Mass with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite (2019-present) 'Movie blocks' * PPP: Piling Piling Pelikulang Pinoy (2011-present) 'Variety shows' * APO Tanghali Na! (2014-present) * DMZ TV Reload (2000-2001, 2011-2013, 2018-present (IBC), 2011-2013, 2018-present (Global IBC)) * P.O.13 (2019-present) * Sarah G. Live (2019-present) * TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (2019-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services) See also *Programs on Global IBC *IBC International marks milestone as No.1 Pinoy channel in M. East, N. Africa *Global IBC External links *GlobalIBC.com.ph Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Global IBC